


Eternal Slumber

by roraruu



Series: A Forgotten Collection of Fables [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Blood, Cysithea Week (Fire Emblem), Cysithea Week 2020, F/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roraruu/pseuds/roraruu
Summary: A young countess in Leicester is cursed by a vengeful mage with dual Crests which dramatically shorten her lifespan. By Duke Riegan’s grace, she is saved, but at the cost of a century’s sleep that can only be broken by true love's kiss. A retelling of Charles Perrault's Sleeping Beauty.A special upload for Cysithea week, day 1: fairy tales!
Relationships: Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: A Forgotten Collection of Fables [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Eternal Slumber

Once upon a time in Leicester, there lived five great lords that ruled the land equally: the cunning Duke Riegan, the gifted Count Gloucester, the mighty Duke Goneril, the articulate Margrave Edmund and finally, the reputable Count Ordelia.

Invested in the affairs of the neighbouring territory, Count Ordelia offered aid to a house, Hrym, in the southeast, just beyond the bridge of Myrddin. Offended by the interference from the Alliance, the Empire struck down Ordelia’s assistance and attacked House Hrym. Around the same time, Countess Ordelia began expecting a child. 

When the child, Lysithea, was born, a ball was held to celebrate her arrival. All of Ordelia territory was invited, as well as the five great lords and an advisor on behalf of Viscount Hrym. Each lord presented Lysithea with a gift from the Goddess Sothis. 

Count Gloucester blessed Lysithea with a great talent for magic. Through her veins, magic-blessed blood flowed. Before her, he spoke:  
“Genius Lysithea, never shall you be held as tragic,  
Not with Gloucester’s penchant for magic.”

Duke Goneril offered forth his diligence. He squeezed her tiny hand, instilling a grasp of authority in her palms. Before her, he spoke:  
“Strong Lysithea, you shall go to great lengths,  
With the power of Goneril’s strength.”

Margrave Edmund gave his intelligence and articulation. Into her tiny ears he spoke of all the ways to use one’s influence. Before her, he spoke:  
“Affluent Lysithea, never shall you stumble,  
By Edmund’s influence, others shall be humble.”

Before Duke Riegan could bless the child, Viscount Hrym’s advisor presented himself before the Count and Countess and Lysithea. He leaned close to the child and pressed his hand to her head. The child let out a cry.  
“Poor Lysithea, your parents’ burden you must carry,  
For they failed House Hrym and had only tarried.  
Upon this child I lay the curse of two Crests:  
Major Gloucester and minor Charon, which will speed forth her death.  
Upon her 19th year, she will perish after pricking her finger  
And until then, the grim reaper will linger.”

Upon hearing the curse, Goneril lunged for the child’s bassinet. Edmund readied his sword, while Gloucester attempted to reverse the curse with white magic. The Margrave managed to take the mage to the sword, but it could not reverse the damage. Young Lysithea’s fine dark hair had turned white, and her eyes became pink as roseate.

Duke Riegan, knowing that he must save the child, abandoned his original gift. With his power, he lessened the curse. Before Lysithea, he spoke:  
“Lovely Lysithea, carrier of Charon and Gloucester,  
Riegan’s spirit will protect you and not let this curse fester.  
Upon pricking your finger, you will not be gone,  
And instead fall into a slumber in which will last a century long.  
To reverse this curse, a young man shall see the young miss  
And break the spell with true love’s kiss.”

In a burst of light, the curse dissipated. Regretful that he could not do more, Duke Riegan offered all counsel he could to Count Ordelia and his wife. Still, the Count and Countess adored their daughter and lived in fear of the day that they would lose her.

Until they did, Riegan insisted that they cherish every moment they had with Lysithea. They encouraged her to read and write and enjoy her life, but Lysithea felt a lingering sadness in their smiles when she performed her spells for them. In secret, the Count ordered for the burning of each and every spinning wheel, spindle and sharp objects in their territory. Fountain pens, needles, knives were all banned from Ordelia lands. House Gloucester territory promised to provide wool and thread to the people of Ordelia until Lysithea’s 19th year passed; Edmund provided swords and hoes to farmers in secret; Goneril provided graphite mined from Fódlan’s Throat to replace ink pens and Riegan offered his guard to monitor imports to the county.

In her 19th year, House Ordelia lived in constant fear of Lysithea’s impending doom. They believed that if they could make it beyond the age of 19, she would be safe and free. The Count, the Countess, their servants and Lysithea herself waited breathlessly on the eve of the Lone moon. The five great lords that had helped to secure Lysithea’s safety had been invited to the manor, to claim all their gifts they’d bestowed upon her.

Count Gloucester beamed at Lysithea. For him, she performed a myriad of spells to charm his house. Nobly, he shed a tear and spoke:  
“Genius Lysithea, your penchant for magic is unrivalled;  
Such talent could never be equaled!”

Duke Goneril nodded approvingly at Lysithea. For him, she sat before House Ordelia’s problems and provided ample solutions. He cheered loudly and spoke:  
“Strong Lysithea, your diligence is unmet!  
Such perseverance, I could never forget!”

Margrave Edmund gazed at Lysithea with a scrupulous gaze. For him, she presented a speech that he couldn’t resist. As she finished her thesis, he spoke:  
"Affluent Lysithea, your influence is vast;  
Such thought, a conflicting one could never last!”

Before Duke Riegan, Lysithea appeared as herself. To the grand Duke, she simply smiled and offered a much-protected piece of sweet cake. Duke Riegan merely laughed and accepted the gift. To him, she spoke:  
“Kind Riegan, leader of our Alliance,  
Thank you for giving my life a second chance.  
Your protection has granted me another life,  
And keeps me from much strife.  
I am Lysithea, carrier of Charon and Gloucester,  
and thanks to Riegan, my curse is lesser.”

The ball brought itself to a halt as the grand clock in the ballroom began to chime. It’s death knell brought in midnight, and all eyes flocked to Lysithea, watching as she stood stock still and her 20th birthday approached. As the clock chimed the final time, silence fell over Ordelia territory. As the disbelief settled and Lysithea continued to draw breath, House Ordelia erupted in thunderous happiness, shaking the heavens. Her 20th birthday was celebrated with great peace and happiness, and a ball that lasted through the night. 

Lysithea was never a fan of frivolity. She enjoyed the chance to dress up and appear in front of her subjects as a graceful young woman, but she quickly tired of the dance. She slipped away from the ball, and returned to her room. Upon her writing desk, a bouquet of red roses waited for her; a gift, titled on the card from some unknown suitor. Gazing at the lovely flowers, Lysithea sighed, and plucked one from the vase.

The rose thorns dug into Lysithea’s fingers, drawing blood. At the sight of the brier in her finger, Lysithea gasped and cried out:  
“Foolish am I,  
to have been blind.  
The rose thorn that pricks my hand,  
Was spared from Father’s ban.  
Hrym’s curse is now fulfilled,  
And my blood and tears have been spilled.”

She attempted to pull the brier from her finger, and managed to pull the thorn away, but it could not reverse the cruel curse placed upon her. Sleep loomed over poor Lysithea and quickly, pulled her into her century-long slumber.

Realizing Lysithea had fled the ball, the Count and Countess searched their manor for her. When they happened upon their daughter, fallen to the curse that they had tried so hard to prevent, they fell into great grief.  
“Poor Lysithea, forced to carry our burdens,  
Now the hole in my heart widens.” Countess Ordelia wistfully spoke.

“Dear Lysithea, the curse that claims her,  
Was the result of a rose, with its beautiful lure.” The Count observed.

Duke Riegan, Count Gloucester, Duke Goneril and Margrave Edmund sped to the family Ordelia. Duke Goneril carried her to the tallest tower of their manor, laying her to rest in the finest room. Count Gloucester presented her the finest veil of violet silk to lay over her body. And Margrave Edmund removed the rest of the thorns from the roses, before setting them in Lysithea’s hands.

In grief, Count Ordelia cried:  
“Cruel curse, Lysithea’s fallen to fate!  
Oh the ache, it becomes too great.  
Now we must leave this place,  
But never forget her sweet face.”

“Halt, dear Ordelia, do not be hasty.  
I reversed only a sect of this travesty.  
Lysithea will fall into a great slumber,  
but her growth will not be cumbered.  
Should Lysithea wake all on her lonesome,   
She will be very worrisome.  
I can place this castle under the same sleep,  
To help comfort the young Countess and safekeep.” Duke Riegan proposed.

Count Ordelia regretfully accepted. A nursemaid, servants and other people of Ordelia remained in the castle with Lysithea. Duke Riegan placed a curse upon the castle, it’s people falling into the same slumber that Lysithea was placed under; until true love’s kiss, the entire castle would remain asleep. Using powerful magic, Count Gloucester constructed a forest around the castle, dense and dark as night. Along the castle walls, he planted roses as tribute to Lysithea’s beauty and demise. Duke Goneril tamed an Almyran beast and set it to protect the castle for a century. And Margrave Edmund used his influence to spread rumours that the castle was abandoned and haunted. All these blessings protected Lysithea from House Hrym further.

With their work completed, the five great lords left Castle Ordelia. The Count and Countess prayed to Sothis each and everyday that Lysithea’s curse would be lifted. However, it never came to fruition, and the Count and Countess passed.

A century came and went: the five great lords had children whose children had children and went on to have children of their own. Riegan’s line crossed over the mountains of Almyra, creating the cunning and charming Claude. Gloucester’s line bore noble children, one of them being the presumptuous Lorenz. Edmund’s line wavered, but steadied itself with the woeful Marianne. And Goneril carried forth the military tradition at Fódlan’s Throat with the lazy, but capable Hilda.

Invasions and skirmishes came along Fódlan’s borders, with Almyra crossing to fight. And one of which, was a young knight in training, Cyril. In the frays of war, he became separated from his company and wandered through Goneril territory and to Ordelia’s abandoned lands.

Intrigued by the rumours that plagued the territory, Cyril approached. Villagers and civilians warned him of the beast that lay in wait to protect the area and the curse of a dead princess in the walls of the castle. But Cyril ignored them and crossed into Ordelia territory. Edmund’s influence failed.

The dense wood blocked out much of the sunlight. And through the soles of his shoes, rose thorns poked through and scraped his feet. Cyril raised his axe and cut away the briers and wood. Gloucester’s magic spell broke down.

Then, as Cyril made his approach to the castle front, he was met with Goneril’s beast—a wyvern three times the size of a man. Cyril stayed brave and approached the wyvern with a calm intent. He tamed the beast, and was allowed to pass. Goneril’s protection was shattered.

Gossamer threads and cobwebs decorated the castle. Still in tact from the ball a century ago, Cyril stepped around favours and streamers. Upon the wall, he gazed at a portrait of the young Countess Ordelia, posed with a tome of magic. Taken with her beauty, he explored the castle, eventually coming to her chamber in the smallest room of the highest tower.

Cyril gazed upon Lysithea, having not aged a day. In her slumber she looked peaceful and gentle just like a princess. The roses and riches that surrounded her did little to rival her beauty. And gently, Cyril lifted the violet veil from her face and kissed her, breaking Hrym’s curse with true love’s kiss.

Lysithea’s eyes fluttered open and she gazed upon her rescuer.   
“Gentle lord, prithee what is your name?  
You have broken my long slumber and my heart is your claim.  
I am the Countess of this land, Lysithea von Ordelia,  
Answer me with your name, hear my plea.”

Cyril obliged, still gazing upon her lovely face.  
“Sweet Countess,   
I am no lord or master, I must confess:  
I am a simple soldier, and Cyril is my name.  
But I am struck by Cupid’s arrow which took aim.”

The rest of the castle rose from their slumber. Cyril and Lysithea left the county and made for Derdriu, presenting the lost Countess before the four great lords. Their parents and their grandparents and their great grandparents before them had told the tale of Lysithea for ages. One by one, Claude, Lorenz, Hilda and Marianne welcomed the Countess as their fifth and final member of the round table. Cyril became her steadfast companion and lover and in time, they married, returning Ordelia territory to its former glory. Like the five great lords, the people of Leicester constantly told the tale of young Lysithea, dedicating the last day of the Pegasus moon to her.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! tysm for reading n happy cysithea week! i wrote this short fairytale back on winter break and when i caught wind of cysithea week i knew i wanted to throw this into the pot! i hope yall enjoyed and if u guys enjoyed this one shot, i have a whole bunch of them in 'a dusty book of fables' which updates every friday ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎


End file.
